


The Testimony of Lowell Swift

by MobiusStripper



Category: VONNEGUT Kurt - Works
Genre: Absurd, Aliens, Dark, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Infidelity, Kurt Vonnegut, Murder, Poetry, Retelling, Rhyming, Sci-Fi, The Nice Little People, UFO - Freeform, irreverent, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiusStripper/pseuds/MobiusStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild-mannered linoleum salesman Lowell Swift recounts the strange occurrences that have landed him pleading his case before a jury. A poem retelling of "The Nice Little People" by Kurt Vonnegut. Black comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Testimony of Lowell Swift

While on my way from work one day  
With roses for my love,  
A paper blade with a pearl of jade  
Came falling from above.

Zooming down upon my crown,  
It darn near shook my brain!  
But I massaged my head and said,  
"A gift for my dear Madelaine!"

On closer inspection, I found imperfection:  
The tiny jade pearl was a fake.  
And only to follow, the whole thing was hollow!  
Then the knife began to quake!

And out from inside crawled a tiny pride  
Of minuscule little men.  
No bigger than ants, they stepped out to prance  
Across the table in the den.

Overcome by the sight, I felt alight!  
I brought them some Earth-food, an offer of friendship.  
They were quite touched, and they loved it so much  
That their curiosity soon turned to worship.

Six o'clock - a key in the lock:  
Madelaine walked through the door.  
She told me that evening that she was leaving  
For one that she loved more.

The little people hopped then – before I could stop them –  
Through the portal in the knife  
And with a start, drove it through the heart  
Of my cruel and traitorous wife.

Worries aside – she quickly died.  
She did not feel any pain.  
And so, you see, they delivered for me  
My gift for my dear Madelaine.

I did not wish it to end like this.  
Please listen to me - I implore:  
My love for my wife was my meaning of life,  
But the little people loved me more.


End file.
